


the one (1) boy I love

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit And Patton Are Brothers, M/M, Virgil Roman and Logan are brothers, tw deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: The To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before Moxiety AU no one wanted or neededVirgil likes Patton, Patton likes Virgil, but both are awkward. Virgil writes down his feelings and the letters are sent out





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil would rather throw himself off a cliff than talk about his feelings, thank you very much.

His brother Logan had argued that while feelings were the “bane of my existence” it wasn’t healthy to keep them stored up inside.

His other brother Roman, a believer in true love and all that Disney nonsense or whatever, had been the one to figure out that his Emo brother had a crush.

But the question was....who?

“Please tell me?”

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Plllleeeeeaaasseee?”

“How are we the same age?”

But Virgil would never tell.

Meaning Roman had to snoop for clues and eventually found a shoebox with a bunch of letters in them.

To the sweetest boy in their year, Patton.

Virgil’s crush was literally his opposite, but Roman thought it was the cutest thing ever.

He was always into opposites attract love stories.

So that’s why he might have mailed all six (6!) of Virgil’s love letters to Patton, with an extra note asking him to stay quiet about the mailing of the letters.

Patton had felt the same, but he wasn’t aware of Virgil’s feelings until he got the letters.

His brother Damien said he should invite him round sometime for dinner.

“Fine, but I want to get to know him first,” Patton had replied.

Virgil and Patton were shy, nervous teens in love with each other without the other knowing.

The day Patton asked Virgil if they could hang out sometime Virgil had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

That day he ran all the way home after school to scream into his pillow because oh my god, Patton wanted to hang out with him! Best day ever!

Roman and Logan got along very well with the adorable sweetheart.

When Virgil went round to Patton’s one night for dinner he met his brother, who said he approved if the two ever decided to date.

Patton laughed and made a silent mutter of “shut up right now or I tell Mom who ate the cookies”.

It took a lot of courage, but eventually Virgil confessed (just weeks before Christmas), and kissed Patton, who kissed back.

“Yeah...me too, about you.”

Weeks later, Patton was invited over for Christmas after he had a nasty fight with his mom and was thrown out.

One night, when Virgil and Patton were upstairs in Virgil’s room, lying down on the bed, just holding hands and talking quietly, their phones beeped at the same time.

A photo of them kissing was all over the internet.

“Shit,” Virgil muttered under his breath.

The two exchanged glances.

Downstairs, Roman and Logan could hear the screams.

“People in love are weirder in reality,” Roman commented.

Logan nodded in agreement as he turned a page of his book. “Yep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Patton had excused himself to the guest room where he was sleeping, and Virgil wanted to kick himself when he saw the look his boyfriend wore.

So full of hurt and upset. The same look he always had when he was sad, and it broke Virgil’s heart.

Logan and Roman came up to inspect the damage.

“Oh my, that is...bad,” the more logical brother had commented.

“What does Patton think?” Roman asked.

Virgil lay down on his bed with a groan, “He looks upset.”

“Come on, none of that.” Roman pulled him back up.

“Yes, we can report the picture,” Logan added.

Virgil considered this for a second, before asking “What do I do about Patton?”

Logan sat down on the bed. “While I’m not a relationship expert such as Roman, I think you just need to talk to him.”

The emo of the three ended up sitting on the edge of the bed with a brother on each side of him.

“I’m so flattered you think I’m a relationship expert,” Roman commented.

Virgil smirked at that, mostly because he most certainly wasn’t, but because he felt a lot better.

“I love you, you weird idiots.”

“Awe, we love you too,” Roman said, and pulled them all into a group hug.

It was a nice atmosphere, for about the next ten seconds before Roman said something again.

“So, this probably isn’t the best time to tell you, but...I’m the one who mailed your letters to Patton.”

Virgil said nothing for a second. “I’m going to kill you.”

Roman barely managed to roll out the way before running off, his emo brother not far behind.

“Virgil! Don’t attack him, his logic was off but his heart was in the right place!” Logan yelled as he ran after them.

“His face is gonna be in the wrong place!” Virgil warned.


	3. Chapter 3

When Virgil had been taken down by Logan (aka pinned to the floor) Roman took the chance to explain.

“You two were obviously into each other and neither of you would say anything and I had to do something! Because you’re my brother and he’s my friend and you both deserve each other and I just-“ 

Had to remember to breathe every once in a while.

“Okay, the point is I’m sorry and I’d really appreciate it if you let me leave until after this Friday because I have to audition for the play.”

Logan very cautiously released Virgil, who got to his feet and brushed himself down.

“Lot to acknowledge. I think I might talk to Patton.”

“Thank god,” Roman sighed in relief, mostly because he wasn’t going to die (not yet, anyway).

Virgil headed upstairs and gently knocked on the door to the guest bedroom.

“Come in,” Patton called out from inside.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing his cat hoodie.

“Hey,” Virgil said softly. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s okay,” Patton replied, as he got to his feet.

“And I just hope things aren’t weird now, and I really don’t want to have to end things, and it’s just- it’s all messed up now and I’m sorry, I should just go and-“

If Patton hadn’t kissed him he might have gone on for longer.

“There’s no need to worry, sweetie.”

He was so reassuring, and smiled so sweetly, and Virgil knew he’d protect that sweet soul with all his heart for the rest of his life.

“I’ll be by your side the whole time, however long it takes to get over this,” Patton said.

Virgil smiled and pulled him closer. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

..........

Christmas was more fun with the photo forgotten about temporarily, and not remembered until after New Years, when it was nearly time to go back to school.

Virgil was a bundle of nerves, but Patton helped.

“We’re going to be okay, storm cloud.”

The emo chuckled lightly. “I know, sunshine, just can’t help it sometimes. But what about you, are you okay?”

Patton shrugged. “Damien says Mom still won’t listen.”

“Awe, I’m sorry.” Virgil instantly wrapped his arms round his boyfriend.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

Obviously it was the complete opposite.

But that was okay, they were there for each other.

Through the tough times that were sure to come.

For the next few days, the two would continuously get on Logan and Roman’s nerves with their couple stuff.

“I swear to goodness I will take you both out with my SWORD!”

(A plastic sword, of course).

But secretly, they were really happy for the pair.

When school started and the gossiping crowds watched Patton and Virgil enter, they saw an outed gay couple.

Holding hands, looking proud and tough and intimidating.

Not to mention the fact there was a group of people behind them ready to fight whoever decided to say something.

Logan and Roman may have brought in reinforcements (aka friends).

Oh, it was going to be a hard year, but one thing was for sure; they had each other.


End file.
